


The A-Z of Michael and Gabriel

by SavioBriion



Category: The Bible
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavioBriion/pseuds/SavioBriion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PG13, 2011. Twenty-six one-sentence stories about Michael and Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The A-Z of Michael and Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt set from the musebysentence LJ community. 26 unconnected one-sentence stories that jump all over the place chronologically and verse-wise. Gabriel is mine, and Michael, Raphael and Uriel are borrowed with permission from my RP partners' versions.

|Ache| 

He misses Michael dreadfully; it is a dull ache that refuses to leave, and it only becomes worse when he can sense Michael nearby and must force himself to stay away.  
  
|Bedroom|  
  
They spend many nights in each other’s bedrooms even before becoming intimate; sometimes Michael tickles him until he surrenders, sometimes they talk, sometimes Gabriel reads while Michael dozes, and sometimes they simply hold one another and drift off to sleep after exchanging a few chaste kisses.

|Colour|

  Although Gabriel surrounds himself with pale shades of blue and cream, his favourite colours are gold – like Michael’s hair and wings - and deep, dark blue, the colour of the sky in the evening, or rather, the colour of Michael’s eyes.

|Dangerous|  


Michael may be a gentle lover when they are alone together, but here on the training field Michael is every inch the Warrior of God, gleaming in his armour as he almost effortlessly defends himself against three other angels, and Gabriel loves to watch him.

|Expectations|

When they are alone together, there are no more expectations: they are not the irascible Warrior of God and Strength of God; they are simply Michael and Gabriel.

|Flirty|

Gabriel doesn’t even realise that the woman is flirting with him until Michael very pointedly drapes an arm around his shoulders, glaring daggers at her.

|Gay|

Technically, angels are sexless, and so Gabriel thinks nothing of the fact that he and Michael are both in male bodies; he would still love Michael no matter what form either of them chose.

|Hallucinate|

Michael has loved him for so long with nothing returned that Gabriel still catches a look of wonder in Michael’s eyes sometimes, like he can’t quite believe this is real; Gabriel kisses him, squeezes his hand, silently lets him know that this is no hallucination.

|Illusion|

He knows that this is an illusion, a nightmare, not _his_ Michael, but it still hurts to see the coldness in those eyes, to block the blows aimed at him, and he will never forget having to kill him.  
  
|Joke|  
  
Despite all the jokes and insults, Michael always knows what Gabriel truly means.  
  
|Knowledge|  
  
Michael may not be as knowledgeable about historical details or different cultural customs as Gabriel, but he can read the Messenger himself like a book.

|Limit|

  Even Michael’s patience with her has a limit, and Gabriel realises when she’s gone too far; she lets him have time to himself for a while before apologising quietly.

|Marriage|  


When they inform Raphael that they’re a couple now, he promptly starts describing wedding clothes and décor and telling them what their guest list will be like, down to the seating arrangement.

|Nasty|

Gabriel wishes he could take back all the hurtful things he has ever said and done to Michael; Michael smiles and tells him that he is already forgiven.

|Optimistic|

Gabriel refuses to consider the possibility that Michael will not survive the Last Battle, while Michael refuses to believe that Gabriel will not survive it; take a pinch of each, stir in equal amounts of stubbornness, and you have one (1) optimistic view (assuming it wasn’t Gabriel doing the stirring, in which case you would have at least one explosion).

|Passion| 

Michael is, understandably, rather proud of himself for rousing such passion in the normally cool, reserved Messenger.

|Quaint|

Gabriel is still old-fashioned in many ways, and although Michael complains about it and teases him, he doesn’t really mind too much.

|Respect|

Although Gabriel certainly doesn’t show it – not to Michael, at least – he does respect Michael immensely.

|Secrets|

Gabriel’s never been good at keeping secrets, and neither is Michael; when they finally get together, no-one is the least bit surprised (although a lot of money changes hands).

|Treatment|

As usual, Michael is refusing treatment despite being barely able to walk, and Gabriel sighs before beginning to guilt-trip him; if the “it hurts _me_ to see you like this” argument does not work, he’ll just call in Raphael and stay out of it.

|Undeniable|

Gabriel tries to lie to himself, deny any attraction to Michael, but by the time Uriel asks, it is almost a relief to give in and admit it.

|Virtuous|

Gabriel thinks that Michael is all that is pure and good and strong; Michael thinks the same of Gabriel.

|Witness|

Only Michael, Uriel and Raphael are allowed to witness Gabriel’s tears.

|X-rated|

Despite all the blushing and refusal to talk of such things, behind closed doors, Gabriel’s sex drive could match if not outstrip Michael’s.

|Yesterday|

Gabriel still regrets being so blind for so long; he could have had so much more time with Michael.

|Zealous|

Although Gabriel often teases Michael for his boisterous enthusiasm, likening him to a puppy, privately he finds it endearing.


End file.
